A Truly Charming Party
by UnendingEmpire
Summary: Ever wonder what the Charmers do during their downtime? Well, a Duel Monsters tournament between the six of them happens to be starting soon, so grab a seat and see who walks away with a nice prize.


**I usually write Touhou fanfics, so writing one for Yu-Gi-Oh feels kinda out of place to me, especially since the main characters are personifications of monster cards. I love the charmer set dearly, and I saw an image on Danbooru yesterday that had all the charmers (minus Lyna, sadly) and most of them were dueling. The only one that wasn't was Dharc, and while I'm not really in on Yu-Gi-Oh fandom, I did for the charmers what I do for Touhou characters when I write fanfics about them; make up the personality that I think fits them.**

**I should also note that, like I said, this is far from my usual territory, so please let me know how I did on this first chapter!**

* * *

The large wooden doors of a fairly large mansion flung open at the hands of a green-haired girl, as Wynn happily proclaimed "I told you so!"

"Never doubted you for a moment," Eria said as she stepped in ahead of the rest of the group. They were here for a weekend of kicking back and enjoying themselves, and Wynn managed to hook them up with this awesome place! That girl was somehow _always_ able to hook the group up with something cool, but there was one member of the group missing. "Shame Lyna couldn't make it."

"She's always late," Hiita said. "She's never late out of laziness, but somehow Lyna can never get anywhere on time. Just leave the door unlocked and I'm sure she'll be here by tomorrow."

"Sorry I'm late," somebody shouted from down the road. Running up came the white-haired Lyna in a rush with a couple bags slung over her shoulders just like the rest of the group. This was a common sight that was pretty much expected by the entire group, including Lyna herself. Once she did catch up, she again said "I'm sorry about being late," panting to catch her breath. "…Wynn, there's a letter for you on the door."

"Huh?" Yep. Just like Lyna said, there was a letter addressed to the green-haired girl in an envelope. So she opened it up, smiled a little, and started reading "Wynn. I hope you like the place, but be sure not to break anything. It's certainly not your house, but it's not mine either and setting this up was a real strain on my friendships with a few folks, and I doubt I'd be able to get more favors from them if you broke their stuff on accident. Signed, The Guy."

"Who's The Guy," Aussa asked. "A friend of yours?"

"Yep. Whenever I need something I can't get my hands on, The Guy either has it, or he knows somebody who would be willing to lend him theirs."

"What's his name? Do we know him?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Wynn said. "But I do have something planned out. I hope you all brought your cards."

"I know I did," Hiita said with the confidence that always hit her when card games were the topic of discussion. "You girls better start giving up right now."

"Mine's on me all the time," Eria proclaimed joyfully.

"I figured it was best to bring mine," Aussa said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her deck. "You know, in case somebody wanted to duel. I'm glad to see I was right."

"Mine's on me," Dharc said, speaking up for the first time since the group arrived here. "It was just sorta there, so I brought it."

"I know mine's somewhere," Lyna said, digging through her things to find the cards. "In this bag somewhere…found it!"

"Awesome," Wynn said, bordering on a shout. "We're kicking this party off with a round robin Duel Monsters tournament! And there's an entry fee, but the prize is very much worth it." As soon as she saw everybody reach for their wallets, she continued "Not money. It's like a bet, but it has to be something big. Like, if I lose, I'll tell the champ just who The Guy is. Start betting, girls."

"I'll be the champion's slave for a week, and I have to do _everything_ I'm told right then," Hiita said. Her independence and near-compulsion to do everything herself was almost as strong as her defiance for following the orders of others, so anybody who knew Hiita knew that she was putting a lot on the line here.

"My bet is that I'll sell my deck if I lose," Eria said. She was a true duelist to the bitter end, and her deck was never more than ten feet away from her. It probably wasn't the best deck in the world, but it was hers and it was like treasure to her.

"If I lose," Aussa said. "If I lose…I'll let the winner of the tournament in my room next time they're over, for the whole visit." Her room was the one place in the world that nobody entered; nobody else in the group even knew what her room looked like. It was 100% pure secrecy to Aussa, and mystery to everybody else in the world.

Now it was Dharc's turn to bet, and she didn't look happy about it. "I'll go to the beach from dawn till dusk for one day if I lose." She was reclusive and solitary, so being at the beach for a whole day would be a big deal to Dharc. In fact, the only people who she really hung out with were her five tight-knit friends from since before any of them were able to remember.

That left Lyna. Wonderful Lyna whose biggest flaw was her inability to get anywhere on time. She was pretty neutral toward most things, so trying to think of something that would be worthy of an entry bet was hard for her. But if she was doing her math right, if all six girls were in the tournament, everybody would have five duels, so Lyna kind of felt obligated to make sure it was five duels each to make ties harder. "…help me here, I've got nothing on a bet."

"Don't you have that deep dark secret," Wynn asked. "That one that nobody knows? How about this; if you don't win, you have to tell _all of us_ what the big secret is since you're the only person we don't have any dirt on."

"Deal," Lyna said, shaking her friend's hand to seal it. "I better not lose this. The champion has a lot to win; Hiita defying her own defiance for a week, seeing just what's in Aussa's room, and the identity of The Guy. But if _I_ lose, all of you get something from me. Pretty high-stakes, but I like it."

"Then there we have it," Eria said, handing everybody a slip of paper. "Wynn and I actually discussed the idea yesterday. Everybody write your name down; there's a board somewhere in this place that we can use to keep scores. The rules are like this. After the round robin part of the tournament, the two people with the least wins are out. From there, we're doing it the old-fashioned style with brackets and everything. Whoever wins the finals of part two is champion and gets to cash in on all those bets! I hope Aussa's room has cool stuff in it, and I certainly hope that Hiita's ready to start being my little slave for a week."

"Bring it," Hiita said heatedly. "I'll win this tournament; not once have you ever beaten me in a duel!"

* * *

**Some time passes…**

"Alright, all the names are in the hat," Aussa said, shaking it up to jumble the names some. "Best of luck to everybody in this tournament, and no giving advice!" It was just about time to start the first duel. Aussa's hand reached into the hat, and came back out when it had two slips of paper between its fingers. "And the first duel is…"

"Get on with it," Wynn said. "The suspense is killing us!"

"Right. The first duel is going to be…Wynn, and…Hiita! Two high-stakes bets dueling it out! Good luck to both of you. Since Wynn's name was pulled out first, she'll be taking the first turn."

"This'll be easy," Hiita said as she began shuffling her deck. "I don't even have to go first."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Wynn teased as she began shuffling her own deck.

This would be the duel to boot up the whole tournament. Hiita's deck that centered around the Volcanic monsters and had an emphasis on doing damage with monster effects and traps that kept the opponent in check, versus Wynn's Harpie Lady deck that was built around attack power and wiping out any spell or trap cards that could turn the tables.

* * *

**I decided to make the decks for all six charmers, and not one of these decks use their respective charmer. They're all archetype-based decks of their characteristic attributes, and I generally tried to use archetypes with effects reminiscent of what that attribute generally does, like Volcanics doing burn damage. For some reason, I think I only succeeded in that mission with Hiita's deck. Lemme give you a rundown of who runs what, so that you know you can come back to the first chapter if you ever find yourself asking "what kind of deck did she use again?"**

**If you want it to be a surprise as the story progresses, read no further.**

**Hiita - Volcanic deck with an emphasis on burning with monster effects.**

**Eria - Ice Barrier deck that, based on what I'm looking at, has no real focus other than using Ice Barrier cards.**

**Aussa - Ancient Gear deck that only uses Machine-Type monsters to allow use of Solidarity. A beatdown deck with heavy trap negation.**

**Wynn - Harpie Lady deck that prioritizes searching her monsters out, boosting their ATK, and wiping out the enemy's spell/trap cards.**

**Dharc - Infernity deck that's…well, an Infernity deck. **

**Lyna - Lightsworn deck, that's all I have to say. I'm personally betting on Lyna, but I'll let a number generator do the drawing and milling for me to avoid a bias.**

**Also, the prize is a shiny new deck, but I'm not telling you what kind :P you have to guess!**


End file.
